The Chatrooms
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: Drama builds up in the So Random Chatrooms!    Sonny with a deep dark secret?  Channy,    formally known as 'The So Random Chatroom'    Read&Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny With a Chance ~ The Chatroom ~~**

**Users; **

**Sunshine99; Sonny**

**CheesyPants2-2; Grady**

**GreatestActorOfTheGeneration; Chad**

**MiSsAmAzInG; Tawni**

**SlicknSlide; Nico**

**The WeirdOne; Zora**

**Welcome to the So Random! Chat Room ~**

**Sunshine99 has just signed in**

**GreatestActorOfTheGeneration has just signed in**

**Sunshine99; **Chad

**GreatestActorOfTheGeneration;** Sonny

**Sunshine99;** What are you doing here Chad? This is the So Random! Chat room!

**GreatestActorOfTheGeneration; **Well i had some important news to tell you.

**Sunshine99;** What?

**GreatestActorOfTheGeneration;** You know those flowers you got last week and you didn't know who they were from?

**Sunshine99;** How did you know about that?

**GreatestActorOfTheGeneration;** because it was me that sent them ;) later sunshine

**GreatestActorOfTheGeneration has signed out**

**Sunshine99;** why would Chad send me flowers? :S

**MiSsAmAzInG has just signed in**

**SlicknSlide has just signed in**

**Sunshine99; **Hey guys! (:

**MiSsAmAzInG; **How long have you been online?

**Sunshine99; **just five minutes or so, GreatestActorOfTheGeneration signed in , guess who that might be? :L lol

**MiSsAmAzInG; **Chad? What was he doing here?

**SlicknSlide; **who knows, what did he say?

**Sunshine99; **erm well emm..

**SlicknSlide; **Spit it out

**Sunshine99;** I don't think i should tell you

**MiSsAmAzInG; **Come on tell me the rest don't have to know (:

**Sunshine99; **ok, Nico sign off, and Tawni, you can't tell anyone!

**SlicknSlide has signed out**

**MiSsAmAzInG; **SPILL!

**Sunshine99;** u know those flowers i got from my secret admirer?

**MiSsAmAzInG; **yes

**Sunshine99; **Chad sent them

**MiSsAmAzInG; **OMG i have to tell the guys!

**Sunshine99; **NO!, you promised you wouldn't

**MiSsAmAzInG; **i never promised!

**Sunshine99; **you still said you wouldn't tell anyone

**MiSsAmAzInG;** fine

**Sunshine99;** fine

**MiSsAmAzInG; **i'm not your boyfriend

**Sunshine99; **he is not my boyfriend!

**MiSsAmAzInG has signed out**

**Sunhine99; **yet

**Sunshine99 has signed out**

**Emma; Hey! Thanks for reading again this was co-written by LibbyG! ( XxXBlondeBabeXxX) thanks and we are always happy to hear ideas (: Review!**

**LibbyG; Hey! wasssup readers! sorry if the story isn't that gd we are new to writting fanfics (well i am) Hope you enjoyed it (: Review please! and wewill do the pleasure of writting the next chapter (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonny With a Chance~ The Chatroom~~**

**Users;**

**Sunshine99; Sonny**

**CheesyPants2-2; Grady**

**GreatestActorOfTheGeneration; Chad**

**MiSsAmAzInG; Tawni**

**SlicknSlide; Nico**

**The WeirdOne; Zora**

**Welcome to the So Random! Chat room~**

**Sunshine99 has just signed in**

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration** has just signed in

**Sunshine99; **Chad

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; Sonny

**Sunshine99;** How did you even get on the so random chat room anyway chad?

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; i hacked it ;)

**Sunshine99; **fine i'm calling LA PD!

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; fine

**Sunshine99; **good

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; good!

**Sunshine99;** Then i'll hack the mackenzie falls chatroom! *goes and tries to get onto it*

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; Good!

**Sunshine99; **Good!

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; So we're good?

**Sunshine99;** no, i can't hack it ):

**(When it say To; and From; at it, it's a private message)**

**To; Sunshine99 From; **; /CondorStudios, Wearethebest111

**Sunshine99;** erm thanks what's this?

**GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; Mack Falls chat room and password, so you don't need to hack it ;)

**Sunshine99;** ok then, thanks (:

**The MackFalls Chat Room~**

**Users;**

**PortIsPretty; Portlyn**

**Skylar4Chloe; Skylar**

**Chloe4Skylar; Chloe**

**Sunshine99; Sonny**

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; Chad

**Welcome to the Mack Falls Chat Room (:**

**PortIsPretty has just signed in**

**Skylar4Chloe has just signed in**

**Chloe4Skylar has just signed in**

**Sunshine99 has just signed in**

**Sunshine99; **Hey MackFalls! (:

**Chloe4Skylar; **Who are you?

**PortIsPretty; **how did you get on here?

**Sunshine99;** It's Sonny from So Random!

**Skylar4Chloe; **ok but how'd you get on here?

**PortIsPretty; **Did you hack our chatroom like we hacked yours?

**Skylar4Chloe; **Portlyn, don't talk without a script

**Sunshine99; **No, Chad gave me the password, no idea why though but still, he hacked ours, so i came on urs

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration** has just signed in

**Sunshine99; **Cooper

**GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; Monroe, having fun are we? ;)

**Sunshine99; **as if, at least my friends are fun to talk to!

**Chloe4Skylar; **we're right here you know!

**Sunshine99; **Yeh well i don't care!

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; Ooh! someones not very sunny today

**Sunsine99; **Whatever!

**Chloe4Skylar; **get off mack falls room!

**Skylar4chloe; **your not welcome here!

**Chloe4Skylar; **yeh, so go away, monroe! We talk don't want to talk to a random!

**PortIsPretty; **and our show is number 1 we don't associate with anyone beneath us!

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; wow, that was smart Port, well for you

**PortIsPretty; **thanks (: now get that random off here!

**Sunshine99;** fine but don't come on so Random chatrooms, falls.

**Sunshine99** has signed out

**Skylar4Chloe;** What a freak, right Chad?

**GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; r-right

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration** has signed out

**The So Random Chat Room~~**

**CheesyPants2-2 has signed in**

**The WeirdOne has signed in**

**SlicknSlide has signed in**

**MiSsAmAzInG has signed in**

**Sunshine99 has signed on**

**Sunshine99 has changed his/her username to Moody**

**CheesyPants2-2; **Why you changed you name to moody? :S

**SlicknSlide; **I was just going to ask that too, you ok Sonny?

**The WeirdOne; **Does it have anything to do with Chad Dylan Pooper?

**Moody; **yeah, ):

**MiSsAmAzInG; I**'m PRETTY! and hungry! ):

**SlciknSlide; **Sorry Sonny, meatball monday, Grady shall we?

**CheesyPants2-2; **we shall

**The WeirdOne; ...**

**CheesyPants2-2 has signed out**

**The WeirdOne has signed out**

**SlicknSlide has signed out**

**MiSsAmAzInG has signed out**

**Moody; **): just leave then

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration** has signed in

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration** has changed his name to SorryMonroe

**Moody; **Get lost Chad

**SorryMonroe;** Listen, Sonny. I'm only going to say this once so listen up.

**Moody; **okay?

**SorryMonroe;** I'm sorry and

**Moody;** and what?

**SorryMonroe;** I love,

**Moody;** yes?

**SorryMonroe;** i mean i deeply love

**Moody;** Go on

**SorryMonroe;** you ;)

**SorryMonroe has just signed out**

**Emma; Hey readers, thanks for the support from last chapter want to thank the reviewers, halloween265, DannySamLover20, purplesycho99, channystemiluver4ever. and EllietheDisneyfreak (: Need at least 4 more reviews to continue (:**

**LibbyG; Hey! BlondeBabe here (: hope you liked it but please tell me your honest review and what you think would make it better, thanks and review!**

**CONTEST!* Guess what Sonny says next? *Hint* This could be the easiest answer in the world ;) PersonalMessage me, winner will get a slot in the last chapter ;) oh and first to guess right wins! ;)**

**p.s an evil genius came up with the contest and answer a.k.a LibbyG! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonny With a Chance~ The Chatroom~~**

**Users;**

**Sunshine99; Sonny**

**CheesyPants2-2; Grady**

**GreatestActorOfTheGeneration; Chad**

**MiSsAmAzInG; Tawni**

**SlicknSlide; Nico**

**The WeirdOne; Zora**

**Welcome to the So Random! Chat room~**

**SorryMonroe; **you ;)

**SorryMonroe has signed out**

**Moody; **WHAT?

**Moody has changed his/her name to Sunshine99**

**Sunshine99 has signed out**

**-Next Day-**

**Welcome to the So Random! Chat room~**

**MiSsAmAzInG has just signed in**

**SlicknSlide has just signed in**

**CheesyPants2-2 has just signed in**

**The WeirdOne has just signed in**

**Sunshine99 has just signed in**

**Sunshine99; **hey guys what are you talking about?

**MiSsAmAzInG; **nothing

**SlicknSlide; **We just logged on

**The WeirdOne; **looking for Chad?

**CheesyPants2-2; **no my cheese ):

**The WeirdOne; **not you dimwit, Sonny

**Sunshine99; **how did you know? :S

**The WeirdOne; **I know everything - evil laugh-

**Sunshine99; **even what Chad said to me yesterday?

**The WeirdOne;** mabye not everything

**Sunshine99; **gotcha

**MiSsAmAzInG; **gotcha Sonny

**Sunshine99; **what do you mean?

**MiSsAmAzInG; **you were fratenizing with the enemy! :O

**Sunshine99; **oh please he only told me that he, oops :O

**SlicknSlide;** what did he tell you?

**CheesyPants2-2;** what are you hiding?

**Sunshine99; **nothing

**CheesyPants2-2;** you're hiding my cheese!

**CheesyPants2-2;** and NARNIA!

**The WeirdOne; **People! this is serious, I need to investigate

**The WeirdOne has signed out**

**MiSsAmAzInG; **look Sonny you need to spill! What did he say?

**Sunshine99; **n-n-othing

**CheesyPants2-2; **I found my cheese!

**SlicknSlide; **Grady, that's last months cheese

**CheesyPants2-2; **It tastes fine!

**SlicknSlide; **Oh dude!

**CheesyPants2-2;** I... don't fe.. feel so .. go-ugh

**CheesyPants2-2 has signed out**

**SlicknSlide; **gotta see to my man, BYE GUYS!

**SlicknSlide has signed out**

**MiSsAmAzInG; **spill it sister!

**Sunshine99; **he, he! um well he said that he um ermm he said that eh he

**MiSsAmAzInG; **SPIT IT OUT SONNY! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!

**Sunshine99; **LIKE I WANNA TELL YOU HE SAID HE LOVED ME

**Sunshine99; **OOPS!

**Sunshine99; **he must have been joking though right?

**MiSsAmAzInG; **yeah, yeah your right!

**Sunshine99; **phew!, i guess that's true i'm worked up over nothing

**Sunshine99; **Oh two mins, phone is going got a text, from...

**Sunshine99; **CHAD?

**MiSsAmAzInG; **What does it say?

**Sunshine99; **well umm he asked, ermm well

**MiSsAmAzInG; **do we have to go through this again?

**Sunshine99; **ok, fine, he wants to go out with me tonight!

**Sunshine99; **WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

**MiSsAmAzInG; **well you can say no, well unless

**Sunshine99; **unless what?

**MiSsAmAzInG; **unless you want to go out with him

**Sunshine99; **I-I-I don't

**MiSsAmAzInG; **DENIAL!

**Sunshine99; **wait, w-would you be mad if I said I did want to?

**MiSsAmAzInG; **I KNEW IT!

**Sunshine99; **I never said i wanted to Tawni,

**MiSsAmAzInG; **but we all know you do

**Sunshine99; **who is we?

**MiSsAmAzInG; **oops

**Sunshine99; **seriously who is we?

**MiSsAmAzInG; **i-i- .. mean we as in me duh!

**Sunshine99; **god your starting to sound like Chad!

**IloveSM has just signed in**

**Sunshine99; **who are you?

**ILoveSM; **isn't it obvious sunshine ;)

**Sunshine99; **emm no?

**MiSsAmAzInG; **Really, Sonny? even i know that's Chad!

**Sunshine99; **CHAD?

**ILoveSM; **oh look blondey has a brain after all

**MiSsAmAzInG; **yeh and right now my brain is telling me that you two need some time alone ;) Later Sonny

**MiSsAmAzInG has just signed out**

**Sunshine99; **What's with this joke Chad? really not cool!

**ILoveSM;** it's not a joke Sonny, i love you

**Sunshine99; **do you Chad? do you really?

**ILoveSM; **yes i do, really**!**

**Sunshine99; **...

**ILoveSM; **what?

**Sunshine99; **then yeh

**ILoveSM; **what?

**Sunshine; **yeh, i would love to out with you tonight

**ILoveSM; **good

**Sunshine99; **good

**ILoveSM; **fine

**Sunshine99; **fine

**ILoveSM; **fine, i'll pick you up at eight ;)

**Sunshine99; **fine

**ILoveSM; **good

**Sunshine99; **good

**ILoveSM; **later ;)

**ILoveSM has just signed out**

**Sunshine99;** (: SonnyCooper, sounds good does it not?

**MiSsAmAzInG has just signed in**

**MiSsAmAzInG; **so what happened?

**Sunshine99; **well, :D

**MiSsAmAzInG; **you said yes?

**Sunshine99; **yes :D

**MiSsAmAzInG; **well i don't really have a problem i knew it would happen sometime but your gonna have a hard time explaining it to the guys (: see ya Sonny

**MiSsAmAzInG has just signed out**

**Sunshine99; **it'll be alright, hehe, (:

**Sunshine99; **at least, i hope :\

**Sunshine99 has signed out**

**Emma; Hey! i want to thank reviewers again, okay now thanks to kealeyb98, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, DannySamLover20, BethanyRose1796, littleprincess0721, emeraldgreenlove, veeheart914, coraal, Teddy_Bear333, EllietheDisneyfreak, and halloween265. Thank you all for reviewing! (: Won't update chapter until we get 5 more reviews.**

**LibbyG; hey! Pm xGoldxRosex if you would be interested in writing a story with me, i have an amazing idea but i'm still new and can't write it alone. Review please and we will update soon (: thanks for reading byee for now **

**CONTEST UPDATE!* Winner; emeraldgreenlove, congrats! the correct answer was indeed, "What?" lols Thank you and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sonny With a Chance~ The Chatroom~~**

**Users;**

**Sunshine99; Sonny**

**CheesyPants2-2; Grady**

**GreatestActorOfTheGeneration; Chad**

**MiSsAmAzInG; Tawni**

**SlicknSlide; Nico**

**The WeirdOne; Zora**

**Welcome to the So Random! Chat room~**

**Sunshine99; has signed in**

**CheesyPants2-2 has signed in**

**MiSsAmAzInG has signed in**

**SlicknSlide has signed in**

**The WeirdOne has signed in**

**Sunshine99; **hey guys!

**MiSsAmAzInG; **hey Sonny, how was your date?

**SlicknSlide;** What date?

**Sunshine99; **well...

**MiSsAmAzInG; **you mean you didn't tell them?

**Sunshine99; **well um, no not really. I didn't have the time..

**CheesyPants2-2; **tell us what?

**The WeirdOne; **is this about Sonny and Chad's date?

**Sunshine99; **how did you know? :O

**The WeirdOne;** I know everything :D

**CheesyPants2-2; **Sonny! How could you?

**Sunshine99 has signed out**

**Welcome to the Mack Falls chatroom! ~**

**Users;**

**PortIsPretty; Portlyn**

**Skylar4Chloe; Skylar**

**Chloe4Skylar; Chloe**

**Sunshine99; Sonny**

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; Chad

**HandsomeHero; Devon**

**PortIsPretty has signed on**

** has just signed in**

**Sunshine99 has just signed in**

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; did you have fun last night?

**Sunshine99; **yeh

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; but i think we ought to keep it a secret

**Sunshine99; **well.. So Random! just found out ):

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; how?

**Sunshine99; **sorry but Zora knows everything and she told them

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; i should have known it would be blondie or the weirdo

**Sunshine99; **HEY! there names are Tawni and Zora

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; but there's only one random that i care about

**Sunshine99; **who?

**Sunshine99; **oh ME?

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; Of course, my little shortstack ;)

**PortIsPretty; **eww you gave her a nickname *gag*

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; PORTLYN? OMG

**Sunshine99; **What do you know?

**PortIsPretty; **everything, you just told me!

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; well, this is .. awkward

**Ssunshine99; **Ya think!

**PortIsPretty; **Chad seriously! You're dating a random? *gag*

**Sunshine99; **I'm right here, ya know!

**PortIsPretty; **I don't care!

**Sunshine99 has signed out**

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; now look what you've done!

**PortIsPretty; **i don't care, she's a worthless random!

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; SHE MAY BE A RANDOM! BUT SHE'S WORTH A HELL OF ALOT MORE TO ME THAN YOU!

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration** has signed out

**Welcome to the So Random! Chat Room ~~**

**Sunshine99 has signed on**

**MiSsAmAzInG has signed on**

**Sunshine99; **hey anyone here?

** has signed in**

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; just you and me shortstack ;)

**MiSsAmAzInG; **Hey! am i invisible!

**Sunshine99; **one moment xD

**Sunshine99 has just signed off**

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; Now where has she gone?

**MiSsAmAzInG; **she's still where she was

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; and you wonder why i call you blondie

**MiSsAmAzInG; **what do you mean?

******GreatestActorOfTheGeneration**; SHE LOGGED OFF TAWNI!

**MiSsAmAzInG; **so you do know my name, hah! :P

**Sunshine99 has just signed in**

** has changed his/her name to CDChere**

**CDChere; **where did you go?

**Sunshine99; **somewhere

**To; Chad, From;Sonny ; ****_,ss****, sm4cdc. here take this site and password (:**

**Chad; **what for?

**Sunshine99; **don't you know how to send back a private message?

**CDChere; **oops

**MiSsAmAzInG; **what are you talking about?

**CDChere;** it's okay, blondie here won't catch on

**CDChere has signed out**

**Sunshine99 has signed out**

**Welcome to the Channy Chatroom ~~**

**Users;**

**Sunshine99; Sonny**

**CDChere; Chad**

**Sunshine99 has signed in**

**CDChere has just signed in**

**CDChere; **What chatroom is this?

**Sunshine99; **the Channy chatroom ;)

**CDChere; **how did you do it?

**Sunshine99; **i have my sources

**CDChere; **Zora?

**Sunshine99; **WOW! you know her name? and no

**CDChere; **yes i know all of their names, i just don't use them to annoy then and HOW DID YOU DO IT?

**Sunshine99; **i duplicated So Random! chatroom, changed the name, password, site location and wahla!

**CDChere; **OMC! how do you do that?

**Sunshine99; **'OMC'? really Chad really?

**CDChere;** yes really Sonny now tell me i didn't think it was possible?

**Sunshine99; **oh come on just about anything is possible on a laptop nowadays, it's called TECHNOLOGY!

**CDChere; **but you couldn't hack the mack falls chatroom yet you can do all this?

**Sunshine99;** It's called acting Chad!

**CDChere; **has america's sweetheart turned sour?

**Sunshine99; **no there are just things that the world doesn't know about me

**CDChere;** like what?

**Sunshine99; **erm.. i broke into NASA HQ when i was 10

**CDChere; **OMG you did not!

**Sunshine99; **oh but i did, and you know 2 years ago when you had that 'problem' with Condor Studios Website?

**CDChere; **yeah

**Sunshine99; **sorry that was me age 16 xD

**CDChere; **you were quite the bad girl huh?

**SUnshine99; **whatever there is more but i'm not going to tell you

**CDChere; **why not?

**Sunshine99; **WIIFS

**CDChere;** huh?

**Sunshine99;** URGH! what's in it for Sonny?

**CDChere; **ohh! HEY! that's my line!

**Sunshine99; **and?

**CDChere; **fiesty huh?

**Sunshine99;** whatever so what's in it for me?

**CDChere; **i'll give you a kiss?

**Sunshine99; **nope, i'm not going to tell you

**Sunshine99; **yet

**CDChere; **so when?

**Sunshine99; **you'll find out but i will give you hints that you have to put together, like a puzzle piece

**CDChere; **okay?

**Sunshine99; **lol

**Emma; thanks for reading! we will update once we get another 5 reviews (: thanks (: and also check out bottom of page for our second contest!**

**LibbyG; Hey i would like to thank everyone who reviewed, halloween265, channycreddielover15, Littleprincess0721, veeheart914, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, EllietheDisneyfreak (: Hope you enjoyed this chapter will update soon, please tell us what you think, have any story ideas that could be used? PM us please (:**

**Contest; okay this is another guessing contest.. guess what you think is Sonny's secret (: you get three guesses, and as before first correct answer will win a part in the last chapter, which has now been changed to chapter 6 (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonny With a Chance~ The Chatroom~~**

**Users;**

**Sunshine99; Sonny**

**CheesyPants2-2; Grady**

**CDChere; Chad**

**MiSsAmAzInG; Tawni**

**SlicknSlide; Nico**

**The WeirdOne; Zora**

**Welcome to the So Random! Chat room~**

**The WeirdOne has signed in**

**CDChere has signed in**

**The WeirdOne; **Don't you and Sonny have your own chatroom?

**CDChere;** how did you know about that?

**The WeirdOne;** I know everything xD

**CDChere;** weird Random

**The WeirdOne;** at least call me Zora if your dating Sonny

**CDChere;** Never! anyway weirdo i need your help!

**The WeirdOne;** with what?

**CDChere;** Sonny is hiding something!

**The WeirdOne;** so?

**CDChere;** well do you know what it is?

**The WeridOne;** no but i soon will

**CDChere;** weird, so will you tell me when you find out?

**The WeirdOne;** not if you keep calling me weird

**CDChere;** fine then! thanks ZORA!

**The WeirdOne;** WOW! i didn't think you would AND you said THANKS!

**CDChere;** whatever just go and find out

**The WeirdOne;** fine!

**CDChere;** Good!

**The WeirdOne; **I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

**CDChere; **like i would date a random!

**The WeirdOne;** you are a DIMWIT! or is the relationship FAKE?

**CDChere; **of course the relationship is real and i have never called Sonny a random, only you 4 are randoms

**The WeirdOne;** not anymore, you have to address us as Zora, Nico

**CDChere;** Grady and Tawni yes i know!

**The WeirdOne;** WOW! anyway let the investigation begin

**The WeirdOne has just signed out**

**CDChere has just signed out**

**CheesyPants2-2 has signed in**

**SlicknSlide has signed in**

**SlicknSlilde; **Hey! man

**CheesyPants2-2; **hey! have you seen my cheese pants anywhere?

**SlicknSlide; **no maybe the cheese-monster took them to Narnia to eat them

**CheesyPants2-2; **THERE IS A CHEESE MONSTER? OH NO I HAVE TO HIDE MY BELOVED CHEESE!

**MiSsAmAzInG has signed on**

**MiSsAmAzInG;** hey have you guys seen sonny anywhere?

**CheesyPants2-2;** nope, have you seen the cheese monster? he stole my cheese!

**MiSsAmAzInG;** ok?

**SlicknSlide;** now that you mention i haven't seen her all day

**MiSsAmAzInG;** i know and i'm very worried

**SlicknSlide;** me too

**CheesyPants2-2;** all i want to find is my cheese pants, i'm very worried ):

**Sunshine99 has signed in**

**MiSsAmAzInG;** SONNY!

**Sunshine99;** TAWNI!

**MiSsAmAzInG;** huh? what are you screaming about?

**Sunshine99;** Tawni you NEED to help me!

**MiSsAmAzInG;** what's wrong?

**Sunshine99; **well umm

**CheesyPants2-2;** hmm mabye the lunch lady stole my cheese

**SlicknSlide; **enough about your stupid cheese!

**Sunshine99; **guys can me and Tawni have a moment alone?

**SlicknSlide; **sure, grady come on let's go and find your cheese pants

**CheesyPants2-2; **it's all good turns out i had them on the whole time!

**SlicknSlide; **seriously dude?

**CheesyPants2-2;** what?

**Sunshine99; **guys please?

**CheesyPants2-2;** fine, let's go have some cheese!

**CheesyPants2-2 has signed out**

**SlicknSlide has signed out**

**MiSsAmAzInG has changed his/her name to PrettynBlonde**

**PrettynBlonde;** ok what's wrong?

**Sunshine99;** i just found out for sure, and i'm crying and i - i - i don't know who to trust, after talking about it with Chad i really thought about it, and-

**PrettynBlonde;** WAIT! found out what? Has Chad cheated on you already?

**Sunshine99;** no it's just well there something that happened 3 months before i came here i haven't told anyone but

**PrettynBlonde;** yeah? go on

**Sunshine99;** Tawni, i'm not the girl i seem to be..

**PrettynBlonde;** huh? what do you mean? your perky goody2shoes

**Sunshine99;** or so i seem

**Sunshine99 has just signed out**

**PrettynBlonde; ***phones Zora*

**2 minutes later**

**The WeirdOne has signed in**

**CDChere has signed in**

**PrettynBlonde; **what's he doing here?

**The WeirdOne; **he knows something is wrong with Sonny

**PrettynBlonde; **so?

**The WeirdOne; **Tawni, he is Sonny boyfriend

**PrettynBlonde; **yeah well i'm Sonny's best friend!

**CDChere; **oh please i know more about Sonny than you ever will

**PrettynBlonde; **oh really?

**CDChere; **fine then, what's her favourite colour?

**PrettynBlonde; **easy! Pink!

**The WeirdOne; **Tawni, that's yours not Sonny's

**PrettynBlonde;** well then Chad, what's your answer?

**CDChere;** her favourite colour is blue!

**The WeirdOne;** correct!

**CDChere;** take that!

**PrettynBlonde; **fine he can stay, so Zora your the genius any ideas?

**The WeirdOne;** i looked up her records, and

**PrettynBlonde; **and?

**CDChere;** and?

**The WeirdOne;** nothing! ziltch! her records have been swiped clean! It's like someone hacked onto her records and cleared everything!

**CDChere;** omc! she did it!

**PrettynBlonde; **huh?

**CDChere;** well she told me that when she was10 years old she hacked nasa, and that she was the one causing the problems on the Condor studios awhile back!

**PrettynBlonde;** are we talking about the same Sonny?

**The WeirdOne;** SONNY HACKED NASA?

**CDChere;** oh god you people are hard to work with! How does Sonny cope!

**The WeirdOne;** Okay people, this is serious , maybe Nasa tracked her down ! Sonny could be in big trouble!

**CDChere; **well if Sonny's in trouble then i guess i have no choice

**PrettynBlonde;** with what?

**CDChere;** i'm going to have to work with you two, as much as i hate it, blondie and weird

**The WeirdOne;** what did we talk about?

**CDChere;** fine, blondie and Zora

**The WeirdOne; **better!

**PrettynBlonde;** Hey!

**CDChere;** okay, Zora what do we need to do first?

**The WeirdOne;** we need to confront her, luckily with my superior knowledge and deduction i know where she is.

**PrettynBlonde;** let me guess, your in some vent spying on her?

**The WeirdOne;** good guess.

**CDChere;** what's she doing?

**The WeirdOne;** well it's hard to tell but she's on her laptop in a small room on the second floor, she typing to someone i can't read what she saying though.

**CDChere;** any chance you could get closer?

**The WeirdOne;** i'll try

**2 minutes later**

**The WeirdOne;** ok i'm closer, i can see roughly, it says, 'Hey sonny, how are you?' and then she said 'I'm not good, it's all coming out! What if Zora finds out what i did?' WHAT?

**CDChere;** so we know it has something to do with Zora.

**PrettynBlonde;** Zora?

**The WeirdOne;** you guys, *gulp* i think i just figured out what it is. *looking at the next message on the screen*

**Emma; DUN DUN DUN! Thank you to ALL reviewers, channycreddielover15, veeheart914, 8DoNt204GeT92, channystemiluver4ever, coraal, sminches, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, channyfan98 (: Next chapter will be written after another 5 reviews (:**

**LibbyG; Hey! i hoped you loved the chapter and the idea of Sonny breaking into NASA HQ (my idea) . Well Emma came up with the fact she was 10 :D I also came up with the idea for the contest with emma's help (: I cannot take all the credit as it's Emma that does most of the hard work but it's equal with all the ideas i think of and most of the lines i write (: Hope you enjoyed, please Review (: PM me for a story idea (:**

**Contest!; the contest will still keep up until the next chapter, guessing what sonny's secret is, you have been given alot of clues and i must say it is Hard! It is unlike Sonny in every possible way! well u probably got that since she said she hacked Nasa :L **

**NEWS!; this story has now been decided between us to have another 2 or 3 chapters, and emeralgreenlove (whose name i finally got right, sorry ) will be in the last 2 chapters, and also will feature the winner of this contest in the last chapter (: so thank you and remember to take part!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sonny With a Chance~ The Chatroom~~**

**Users;**

**Sunshine99; Sonny**

**CheesyPants2-2; Grady**

**CDChere; Chad**

**PrettynBlonde; Tawni**

**SlicknSlide; Nico**

**The WeirdOne; Zora**

**(new user;) MysteryGirl; Karla (emeralgreenlove) (:**

**Welcome to the So Random! Chat room~**

**The WeirdOne; **you guys, *gulp* i think i just figured out what it is. *looking at the next message on the screen*

**The WeirdOne; **S-s-sonny

**CDChere;** what happened?

**PrettynBlonde;** ok, if Zora is freaked out it must be something BAD!

**The WeirdOne has signed out**

**CDChere; **this is getting serious ):

**PrettynBlonde; **then do something, duh!

**CDChere; **like what?

**PrettynBlonde; **i don't know, but HELLO? you are her boyfriend, talk to her

**CDChere;** fine

**CDChere has signed out**

**PrettynBlonde; **I'm pretty and Smart!

**MysteryGirl has just signed in**

**PrettynBlonde; **erm.. who is this?

**MysteryGirl; **a girl telling you to back off! Sonny doesn't want anyone to know so leave her alone!

**MysteryGirl has just signed out**

**PrettynBlonde; **Who was that?

**CDChere has just signed in**

**CDChere; **she won't talk to me or anyone, she locked herself in her dressing room, and won't let anyone in

**PrettynBlonde; **someone just came on and she said that Sonny didn't want us to know so she is obviously hiding something!

**CDChere; **do you think she knows what's wrong with Sonny?

**PrettynBlonde; **yeah, i think Zora knows too but no one will tell us

**CDChere; **why won't Zora tell us?

**PrettynBlonde; **i have NO idea! Mabye it has something to do with her

**CDChere; **you'r probably right but she isn't talking either

**PrettynBlonde;** this is SERIOUS! we need to investigate

**The WeirdOne has signed in**

**CDChere;** ZORA!

**PrettynBlonde;** ZORA!

**The WeirdOne; **What?

**CDChere; **did you find out?

**The WeirdOne;** yes

**PrettynBlonde;** are you going to tell us?

**The WeirdOne;** no

**SlicknSlide has just signed in**

**CheesyPants2-2 has just signed in**

**CDChere;** why not?

**SlicknSlide;** why not what chip?

**PrettynBlonde;** Sonny is keeping a secret from us!

**CheesyPants2-2;** and?

**CDChere;** it's big

**SlicknSlide;** how big?

**PrettynBlonde;** well let's see, it made Zora upset, so it must be big and it obviously has something to do with her!

**CheesyPants2-2; **WAIT!

**CDChere;** what?

**CheesyPants2-2;** i can't find my cheese pants!

**SlicknSlide;** dude! your wearing them!, now, STOP GETTING OFF TOPIC!

**CheesyPants2-2; **okay, sorry man ):

**CDChere; **can you tell us Zora, please?

**PrettynBlonde;** some MysteryGirl came on and told me to back off

**The WeirdOne;** umm.. i have to go

**The WeirdOne has signed out**

**MysteryGirl has just signed in**

**CDChere; **Tell us what you know!

**MysteryGirl; **OMG! your Chad Dylan Cooper!

**MysteryGirl; **but i still can't tell you

**CDChere; **why?

**MysteryGirl; **i made a promise

**CDChere; **please? Sonny is my girlfriend! i need to know now!

**MysteryGirl; **i wish i could, i know that you care, it's just

**CDChere; **just what?

**CheesyPants2-2;** i feel ignored ):

**CheesyPants has signed out**

**SlicknSlide;** right behind u man

**SlicknSlide has signed out**

**PrettynBlonde; **i'm going to go and try to get my cocoa moco cocoa lipstick i left in my dressing room, that is if Sonny will let me in!

**PrettynBlonde has signed out**

**CDChere; **will you at least tell me who u are?

**MysteryGirl; **my name is Karla

**CDChere; **ok and how did you get on here?

**MysteryGirl; **well.. i hacked it

**CDChere; **ok? why?

**MysteryGirl; **i need to tell you all to back off!

**CDChere; **why should we back off and not you?

**MysteryGirl; **because it all involves me and basically i'm telling you to keep out of me and Sonny's private lives!

**CDChere; **so you won't tell me my girlfriends biggest secret

**MysteryGirl; **i know, i will ask her if she wants me to tell you and if not you won't find out.

**CDChere; **fine

**MysteryGirl; **fine

**CDChere; **go- wait that's me and Sonny's thing

**MysteryGirl; **whatever

**MysteryGirl has signed out**

**CDChere has signed out**

**~Sonny&&Karla's Pm~**

**Karla; **Hey! btw Chad is being total persistent he really wants to know, do you want me to tell him?

**Sonny; **I don't want him to know, i don't want any of them to know ):

**Karla; **but Sonny, he is your boyfriend is he not?

**Sonny**; I guess

**Karla; **do you want me to tell him?

**Sonny; **no, i guess i'll be the one to do it! and i will, just not right now

**Karla; **Hey cheer up, we both promised we would share the guilt, didn't we?

**Sonny; **but you didn't cause what happened

**Karla; **neither did you but it was me that convinced her to go out that night, if i hadn't none of it would have happened in the first place

**Sonny**; i'll tell them tommorow, i promise i will, but i think i need to go see Zora, although she hates me now ):

**Karla; **noone could ever hate you Sonny ...

**Sonny; **Zora does, to only find out yesterday that the death of her sister two years ago was caused by one of her best friends, i was so stupid, she'll never forgive me..

**Karla; **it wasn't your fault Sonny, it was his fault and we both know it

**Sonny; **It was all my fault theres no way we can deny it, it was me that was drunk with my 23 year old boyfriend in a car, in was me that kissed him while he was driving, and worst part is it was me that laughed when everything was over... until i was sober.. i had no idea..

**Emma; finally, the answer everyone has been waiting on! (: thank you to ALL reviewers from last chapter which were; MiiMyselfandTime, Coraal, ChannyLover4ever2213, Sarah, Teddy_Bear333, BethanyRose1796, i'll be your Alice, channystemiluver4ever (and no she isn't pregnant lols), sminches, Nicolette8dancerluv, JalexRoxMyWorld, superfan36, emeralgreenlove (well i changed your part a little from what i said it would be, sorry lol but you will have a bigger part, thanks x ), channyloverPICTURE100, ZoraChannyTwilight4ever, EllietheDisneyfreak, veeheart914 (: Thank you all for an amazing response to our story (: x **

**LibbyG; so now you know the secret, huh well as much as i would like to take the credit for this story i really only come up with the really dramatic parts and a few funny scene here and there. It's harder than i thought it would be but it's all joint decision so we each take 12 the credit. Hope you like it the quicker you review, the quicker the next chapter will be written and posted, Lottaluv xx**

**Contest* well it looks like you really weren't expecting that, nobody guessed right! Well thank you for trying and remember to catch the next chapter tommorow! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Users;**

**Sunshine99; Sonny**

**CheesyPants2-2; Grady**

**CDChere; Chad**

**PrettynBlonde; Tawni**

**SlicknSlide; Nico**

**The WeirdOne; Zora**

**MysteryGirl; Karla (emeralgreenlove) (:**

**Welcome to the So Random! Chat room~**

**Sunshine99 has signed in**

**MysteryGirl has signed in**

**The WeirdOne has signed in**

**Sunshine99; **Zora, listen to me, please?

**The WeirdOne; **WHAT?

**Sunshine99; **I'm sorry, i didn't mean for your sister to get hurt!

**The WeirdOne; **WELL SHE DID!

**Sunshine99; **but Zora, the guilt is eating me alive!

**The WeirdOne; **I HOPE IT'S PAINFUL!

**MysteryGirl; **ZORA don't say that! I was in that crash too you know?

**The WeirdOne; **yeah i know!

**MysteryGirl; **well i forgave Sonny because it wasn't entirely her fault!

**The WeirdOne; **YOU KNOW WHAT KARLA!, WE THOUGH OF YOU AS FAMILY AND YOU BETRAYED US!

**MysteryGirl; **betrayed you? how?

**The WeirdOne; **by taking Sonny's side

**MysteryGirl; **well excuse me if the guilt is eating me alive TOO! I was the one who pleaded for your sister to come with me if you don't remember!

**The WeirdOne; **Of course I remember, in fact we all remember, that's why we all HATE you!

**The WeirdOne has signed out**

**MysteryGirl; **this is a mess

**Sunshine99; **you don't say?

**MysteryGirl; **now are u going to to tell the others? It's not fair to them

**Sunshine99; **i guess, i just don't want to ruin everything

**MysteryGirl; **honey i know it's hard but if they are true friends they will help you through it

**Sunshine99; **ok, then go and PM everyone, including Chad, tell them to come on now

**MysteryGirl; **ok

**Sunshine9; **tell them i am going to tell them everything

**MysteryGirl; **ok c ya hun

**MysteryGirl has signed out**

**5 minutes later**

**The WeirdOne has signed in**

**The WeirdOne; **don't tell them Sonny!

**Sunshine99; **why not?

**The WeirdOne; **cause i don't want them to know!

**Sunshine99; **they deserve to

**The WeirdOne; **Sonny, keep this a secret or you will be dead to me!

**Sunshine99; **NO!, Zora i've been keeping this a secret for 2 years, i can't any longer

**The WeirdOne; **it's not for you to tell! It's MY sister! and it's my decision!

**Sunshine99; **but Zora!, u need to understand

**The WeirdOne;** all i understand is that u're the worst friend i've ever had, you and Karla, how could you! Both of you do such a thing?

**Sunshine99; **well..if you're such a great friend you would know that i can't keep it a secret any longer for fear of going INSANE!

**The WeirdOne;** i'm giving you this warning now, you tell, and your dead to me forever.

**The WeirdOne has signed out**

**MysteryGirl has signed in**

**MysteryGirl; **they are on there way now

**Sunshine99; **I can't do this!

**MysteryGirl; **NO SONNY DON'T YOU DARE BACK OUT OF THIS!

**Sunshine99; **but Zora said I was the worst friend ever!

**MysteryGirl; **you're not Sonny, please? do this for yourself! u need to tell them!

**Sunshine99; **i can't do it!, I won't!

**MysteryGirl; **but honey is telling then what you want?

**Sunshine99; **yes, more than anything, i can't keep this secret any longer!

**MysteryGirl; **then you have to tell them

**Sunshine99; **ok :\

**PrettynBlonde has signed on**

**CDChere has signed on**

**SlicknSlide has signed on**

**CheesyPants2-2 has signed on**

**SlicknSlide; **what happened?

**CheesyPants2-2; **are you going to tell us?

**PrettynBlonde; **Hurry Up i need to make myself pretty!

**PrettynBlonde; **-er!

**MysteryGirl; **good luck, honey

**Sunshine99; **i have to confess

**PrettynBlonde; **to what?

**CDChere;** what's wrong Sonny? tell me what happened, please?

**SlicknSlide;** yeah, tell us ALL what happened

**Sunshine99;** well.. do any of you know Zora's sister, Kim?

**CDChere; **you mean Kim Lancaster?

**Sunshine99; **yeah

**CDChere; **well yeah, i mean... i kinda used to date her,

**Sunshine99; **WHAT?

**CheesyPants2-2; **AWKWARD!

**SlicknSlide;** Zora has an older sister? Is she cute?

**MysteryGirl;** shut up and listen!

**CDChere; **i'm all ears, and just so you know, Kim and me only dated for a short time, we used to keep in touch but she never texts me anymore

**MysteryGirl; ***cough*idiot*cough*

**PrettynBlonde; **wait, i've known Zora for a long time, i've never known she has a sister!

**Sunshine99; **HAD

**SlicknSlide;** what do you mean?

**Sunshine99;** well she was in a car crash

**CDChere; **what does this have to do with you?

**Sunshine99; **i was in the same crash, now will everyone stop talking so i can acctually tell you what happened!

**CheesyPants2-2; **ok

**Sunshine99; **it was when i was 16 years old and was driving around with my boyfriend

**PrettynBlonde; **you had a boyfriend?

**CheesyPants2-2; **that could drive?

**SlicknSlide; **did he have a liscense?

**CDChere; **How old was he?

**Sunshine99; **chill guys, yes he had a liscense

**CDChere; ** i repeat - HOW OLD WAS HE?

**Sunshine99; **erm.. well he was 23 at the time

**SlicknSlide;** WHAT?

**PrettynBlonde; **WHAT?

**CheesyPants2-2; **WHAT?

**CDChere; **WHAT?

**MysteryGirl;** well she was driving around and this very same night was the night i had convinced Kim to come out with me. Me and Kim were best friends at this time

**Sunshine99; **well yes, you see me and Sterling had just been to a bar, and we were a bit drunk, a bit meaning steaming.

**CDChere; **you were at a bar?

**Sunshine99; **well, you see. I thought Sterling loved me. It was all very blank, he was a very bad influence, he always wanted me to go with him to bars and late night clubs.

**CDChere; **and you went?

**Sunshine99;** I don't know why I did it, it was a very brief, and horrid time for me, i was always drinking and out at bars.

**PrettynBlonde; **you? you were once like that?

**Sunshine99;** i know, but listen theres more to it than that

**CDChere; **hmm, he sounds like a bad guy this Sterling, exept for the name, i've always loved the name Sterling!

**CheesyPants2-2; **what happened that night?

**Sunshine99; **a car crash, u see..

**Sunshine99; **As i said i was steaming i didn't know what i was doing let alone who was in the car infront. Kim and Karla. I didn't even know them. You see i've never told you this before but before i got my break on so random, i lives in hollywood for a whole year, this was that year. While we were in the car, I made Sterling let go of the wheel, i gave him a kiss, then it all went blank for me. When i woke up i was lying on a hospital bed. I was sober i couldn't remember anything

**CDChere; **please tell me you didn't Sonny?

**Sunshine99;** I'm sorry Chad, at that moment the car hit Kim's. Karla was the only one that survived.

**CDChere; **OMCC! NOOOO!

**CheesyPants2-2; **LIES! IT'S ALL LIES! YOU WOULDN'T DO SUCH A THING!

**SlicknSlide;** is it really true Sonny?

**MysteryGirl;** It's true, Then afterwards i blamed myself for it, i shouldn't have forced her to go out with me that night. Sonny and me met one night, we decided to share the blame and to be at each others sides. Zora thinks i betrayed her and her family, but i could never face them again. I'm dead to them

**Sunshine99; **That's the truth, i'm sorry but i have to go... i'm sorry.. i can't stay i just can't! i don't want to hear what they say!

**MysteryGirl; **Wait Sonny!

**Sunshine99 has signed out**

**MysteryGirl has signed out**

**Chad &&Sonny Pm's**

**Chad;** i don't care. Just come on and talk to me, I love you, and i don't care what you've done!

**Sonny; **I'm here. I can't do it, i can't deal withe guilt of being around Zora, I'm sorry Chad

**Chad; **What do you mean?

**Sonny; **I'm moving back to wisconsin

**AutoMessage! * sent by Sunshine99, to PrettynBlonde, SlicknSlide, CheesyPants2-2, CDChere, and The WeirdOne**

*****I'm sorry, this is all too much to handle. You won't ever see me again. Chad, i think it's best we call it off between us, Zora; I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you all. I've already spoken with Marshall, i leave tommorow so you won't ever have to see me again. I can't live with the guilt, i have to go home. Byee x

_As she boards the plane a single tear trickles down her left cheek but she doesn't look back._

_-the end-_

**Emma; Don't Worry, It's not the end! Catch our sequel, 'Outside The Chatrooms' coming probably tommorow :D Thank you for the response, it was a sad ending but i promise that the sequel will have loads of Channy and plently of fun! So stay tuned!, god i sound like a tv advert! lol Thank you again to the reviewers; channystemiluver4ever, ChannyLover4ever2213, DaughterOfTheGrayEyedGoddess, Rachel Mantegna, Rockcandy775, sminches, MiiMyselfandTime, EllietheDisneyfreak, Coraall, ineedsomemusic, Littleprincess0721.**

**Oh and i have to ask that if anyone is interested in writing a story with me (xgoldxrosex) just pm me (: thanks! x**

**LibbyG; Hey sorry to say but this was the last chapter ): but i am happy to say there will be a sequel as my co-writer has said (: Hope you enjoyed the story please review and tell us your honest opinion. Thanks for reading that's all for now. xx**


End file.
